The purpose of this study is to determine whether pharmacokinetic bioequivalence of two generic verapamil products compared to a standard verapamil product can be demonstrated in two groups of test subjects; healthy individuals between 18 and 45 years of age, and healthy subjects 65 years of age or older. Pharmacodynamic assessment will also be included. During the course of the period covered by this report, we completed the clinical portion of the study. As in previous periods, there were no serious adverse events among our subjects. Mild to moderate constipation occasionally developed in some of the elderly subjects.